


Human Culture

by Scourgefan12



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: Korekiyo thinks Shuichi is finally ready to learn about the singular most important piece of human culture.





	Human Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally gonna publish this on Korekiyo's birthday, but I am Impatient

Shuichi had been spending time with Korekiyo for a while now. He'd felt the need to try and befriend all of his classmates, since he had promised that they'd remain friends after escaping.

At first, when he'd first arrived in the prison school, he'd simply thought of the anthropologist as a creep, and had been fine with avoiding him. After actually getting to know him, he still thought Kiyo was rather creepy, but that just seemed to be how he was, and aside from his outward appearance and mannerisms, it didn't really seem like he was a bad person.

On the contrary, he actually seemed to be fairly nice, just as much as anyone else in the school. He'd offered advice after Kaede's death, and appeared to be just as determined to carry on her wish as the others.

He was very in-tune with the feelings of those around him, apparently years of observing others made this somewhat easy for him. 

He was also highly knowledgeable, although that was a given considering his talent. He knew a lot about many things, legends, folk tales, and customs from just about anywhere in the world, as well as the history of nearly any tradition one could think of. It was rather impressive, really.

This was actually the topic of many of their conversations. Korekiyo was very eager to share what he knew, and Shuichi was more than happy to listen. Oftentimes when they spoke, he'd end up learning something new, which was something he could certainly appreciate.

This aspect of their relationship ended up escalating, to the point where Kiyo considered Shuichi a 'disciple' of sorts, and wished to travel the country with him after they escaped. Shuichi wasn't sure how much time he'd have for this, since he still had to help with his uncle's detective business, as well as fulfill the requests that all the other students had asked of him as well, but he wasn't going to just say no. He'd find a way, he was sure of it.

That was something to think about when he escaped though, which didn't seem like it would be any time soon. For now, he just needed to focus on getting closer to the others and preventing any more killings.

One of the people he was most focused on getting closer to at the moment was, of course, Korekiyo. Both because he genuinely enjoyed being around the other, and from what he could tell nobody else was really spending any time with him.

One of Kiyo's favorite ways of bonding seemed to be teaching him more things, which wasn't a problem. As was previously stated, Shuichi enjoyed this.

The other Ultimate was very enthusiastic with his teachings, he really did love getting the chance to ramble on about certain topics, and clearly was very happy to have someone who actually listened.

After being friends for as long as they had, Shuichi felt he had a pretty decent amount of knowledge on these subjects, or at least a better understanding than a beginner would have. He hoped the feeling was mutual, and he didn't actually seem like some bumbling idiot or something.

Apparently, he would learn that he didn't need to hope. One of his talks with Kiyo would confirm his suspicions.

One of the times when they'd met up, the other seemed more excited than usual. He kept fiddling with the medallions on his uniform, as well as the bandages on his hands. He also seemed to be smiling, though the mask made it hard to tell. When asked what he was so worked up about, his answer was a bit unexpected.

"You see, I have a very special lesson planned for today. It's something I've wanted to touch on for quite a while."

"Really?" That by itself wasn't odd, in fact Kiyo had said similar things before. "What is it, exactly?"

"I wasn't quite sure you were ready, but after some deliberation I have decided not to wait any longer." He looked Shuichi in the eyes, speaking very seriously. "It is time for me to teach you about the most important piece of human culture."

Understandably, it took a moment for Shuichi to respond. "Wait, really? You think I'm ready for that, and- And does something like that really exist?"

"You are more than ready, of that I am certain. Besides, it's likely best for us to start this sooner rather than later, as there is  _a lot_  for us to go over." He have a brief pause, perhaps to gather his thoughts. "As for whether it exists, of course it does, or else I wouldn't be offering to teach you about it now. While one may think it impossible for one piece of culture to be definitively decided as 'the most important', I haven't come across anything that has been more influential to the human race than this."

Shuichi was a bit stunned, though that wasn't a rare occurrence when speaking to his classmates. "This... seems like kind of a big step. But if you think I'm ready, then of course I want to learn about it."

Korekiyo gave his signature laugh before continuing. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"So, what is it?" He figured it would have to be something big for the Ultimate Anthropologist to consider it so important, so he really wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe something he'd heard of before? Or, perhaps something completely foreign to him, which would leave him astonished at just how much it influenced his life?

"Brace yourself, Shuichi. Though we'll likely only be going over the basics today, this is quite the topic." He took a breath to prepare himself. "Now, allow me to tell you about Homestuck."

"....What?" 

"You haven't heard of it? I suppose that isn't too surprising, it's somewhat faded into obscurity since its end."

"No, I- I have." He protested. "I mean, I've heard Tsumugi mention it once or twice, but... isn't it just some anime thing?"

Judging by the glare he received, this was not the right response. "No, it is far more than that. Though, I suppose hearing of it from her might give off that impression."

"Then, what exactly is it?" He didn't want to doubt its importance, he wished to believe Korekiyo. But, from what little he'd heard from Tsumugi, and the cosplays of it she'd shown him, it was hard for him to picture it being as grand as Kiyo was insisting.

"It is a story of hardship, horror, the struggles of growing up, as well as inter-species romance. Every character is masterfully written, fleshed out to the point of feeling like their own unique person, and every page adds a new layer of storytelling and insight. Truly, there is no piece of literature that could ever compete." His arms were outstretched, leaving him in a dramatic pose befitting of the words he was speaking.

"So, it's a book then?"

There was that glare again, less harsh than before. "Putting it in the simplest terms, yes, though the word 'comic' would be a more accurate descriptor."

Shuichi was still having a hard time believing that some comic was so integral to human culture, but Kiyo seemed determined. He also seemed very passionate on this topic, and Shuichi didn't want to take away his fun. "Alright, well why don't we start the lesson so you can tell me a little more about it? It's hard for me to understand with so little knowledge."

\-------

By the end of their conversation, Shuichi felt like he'd learned nothing, and was certain that Korekiyo was giving Homestuck much more credit than it deserved.

At one point he went on a tangent about quadrants, doing so before even explaining what they were. Apparently they had something to do with romance? Alien romance??

He also heavily emphasized something about twelve different blood colors, and astrology, which had ended up sounding like total nonsense.

At one point he tried to help Shuichi figure out what his 'god tier' would be, which had been a very confusing experience. Apparently, next lesson they were going to try and find out what his 'land' and 'quest' would be.

Shuichi was very tired. He was kind of considering taking a break from hanging out with Korekiyo for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> There were 0 Homestuck references in V3, despite the existence of a canon weeb, so I had to do this. I also had to do this b/c the concept of Homestuck Weeb Korekiyo is hilarious to me for some reason  
> This is my first time writing either of these 2 so. Apologies for any inaccuracies


End file.
